Virgo y Capricornio
by Tavata
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella, Virgo: metódica, estudiosa siempre con un ánimo incansable de aprender. Él, Capricornio: introvertido y considerado negativo por los demás... ¿Qué opinan de ubicarnos en un tiempo y lugar diferentes? AU</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**1.- La mansión más alejada del camino.**_

La lluvia había cesado desde hacía unos cuantos minutos mientras el carruaje tirado por los Thestrals seguía avanzando a un paso constante.

En el interior, Hermione Granger suspiró mientras pasaba distraídamente su dedo por el cristal empañado de la ventana derecha. Esa misma mañana su vida había cambiado completamente…

…

Los Granger eran una familia muggle acomodada en el pueblo, ¿muggle? Claro, muggle, el término que utilizan los magos para referirse a las personas sin magia, todo el mundo lo sabe. Los muggles son algo así como los vecinos incómodos para los magos, mientras todo el mundo se rige por la magia ellos no pueden utilizarla, es más, nacen sin la habilidad. Por eso los muggles no pueden llegar a ser parte de las altas esferas del mundo.

Hermione lo sabía, siempre había sido así, los magos tenían mejores oportunidades que los muggles, y los hijos de padres sin magia no podían competir con los hijos de los magos… afortunadamente ella tenía un secreto, desde que había cumplido los once años podía realizar encantamientos y hechizos de un nivel sorprendente, sus padres habían arreglado que fuera a una escuela para niños de magos utilizando un nombre falso, ya que como todo el mundo sabe, los muggles tienen prohibido aprender magia.

Mientras Hermione vivía con sus padres en un pequeño pueblito del norte de Inglaterra una familia de gran importancia en el mundo de los magos decidió que sería "divertido" tener una residencia de "veraneo" en ese lugar, la familia Malfoy una de las más poderosas y hay que decirlo también una de las más peligrosas… Fue así como un día fingiendo amabilidad con los habitantes muggles el señor Lucius Malfoy importante figura política de todo el país descubrió el secreto de los Granger "tenían una bruja en la familia"

Semejante noticia hubiera terminado en que la joven Hermione pasara el resto de sus días encerrada en una celda o mucho peor… pero; como si hubiera sido una providencia del destino, alguien intercedió en su favor, así fue que se decidió –sin que la joven pudiera opinar al respecto- que estaría bajo la tutela de una noble familia de magos…

Y así fue como Hermione Granger con solo quince años de edad dejó la casa de sus amorosos padres para subir a un carruaje tirado por (ante la mirada desconcertada de los muggles) la nada…

…

Hermione no se había sorprendido de que los animales que jalaban el carruaje no fueran vistos por nadie en el pueblo ya que había leído que solo algunos podían verlos.

No sabía realmente si tenía o no miedo, sabía que sus padres habían hecho lo correcto, de cualquier otra forma su futuro hubiera sido infeliz y miserable aunque no podía evitar pensar que sus sueños e ilusiones se habían quedado en casa mientras ella era arrojada al mundo sin al menos un manual de qué debía hacer.

Odiaba en silencio a los Malfoy, si no hubieran llegado su padre no hubiera sido engañado y ahora no tendría porque ir a Dios sabía dónde para salvar su vida, y eso que no había visto en persona más que a Lucius Malfoy lo que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Pero ahora no tenía sentido atormentarse con lo que había pasado, ahora pasaría su tiempo en una lejana mansión con una antigua familia de magos, o al menos eso había dicho su padre. Deseaba con todo el corazón tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos…

Y como si el cielo compartiera su pena todo el camino llovió a caudales, en ocasiones el carruaje se mecía terriblemente mientras en otras se quedaba atrapado por el barro del camino hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la amplia entrada de una de las residencias de magos más ostentosas que hubiera visto, era extraordinariamente grande pero también extraordinariamente lúgubre, como si las sombras y espectros de toda la región hubieran decidido ir a vivir a ese lugar.

Hermione no pudo evitar tragar saliva mientras bajaba llevando su pequeño bolso en las manos.

Solamente bajar el carruaje se alejó a paso lento por el camino, sus servicios ya no eran requeridos.

La joven esperaba algún tipo de recibimiento, no una gran comitiva de bienvenida pero al menos si los dueños de la casa… Nadie, no la recibió nadie.

Después de asegurarse que no había nadie en los alrededores o que pudiera ser una especie de broma para ver como se comportaba Hermione caminó con paso seguro sobre la mojada gravilla del camino hasta llegar a la entrada.

¿Hola?- llamó después de haber golpeado con sus nudillos la puerta de madera.

Con un rechinido se abrió lentamente, la joven asomó su cabeza con su alborotada cabellera castaña.

¿Hola? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- habló a las sombras del interior- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- gritó con más fuerza.

-No es necesario que grite

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione lanzó un grito de espanto, la había tomado por sorpresa un hombre de aspecto desagradable cuyas facciones le recordaban las de un ratón, de ojos grises y cabello café como pelaje con muestras de una inminente calvicie.

¿La señorita Granger?- habló con una voz que no agrado a Hermione- el señor Malfoy me mando para ver que llegará con bien.

Pensó que no me presentaría- pensó para sí Hermione sin exteriorizar lo que sentía.

En fin, no puedo entender porque se toman tantas molestias… Bienvenida a la mansión Spinner's End, señorita Granger- continuó el hombre-soy el señor Pettigrew y velo por los intereses de la familia Malfoy, esta es la residencia de la familia Snape, los amos no se encuentran pero el profesor Snape espera se sienta cómoda, regresará por la noche o tal vez mañana por la mañana…

¿Profesor Snape?- repitió Hermione.

Su padre no le había dicho con quien tendría que vivir.

Sí, Profesor Snape en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- el señor Pettigrew se sonrió de una forma maliciosa- claro, los muggles cómo iban a saber de Hogwarts, es la mejor escuela para nuestros jóvenes, solo los mejores son aceptados…

Hermione se mordió el labio para no decir algo desagradable, este sujeto la trataba como si no supiera nada.

Que pase buenas tardes, señorita Granger- Pettigrew se puso un raído sombrero café para tapar su horrible cabeza- ah y no intente guardar en su bolso la plata de la casa, al ser una familia de magos todo está protegido con hechizos y maleficios… Su alcoba está en el ala este, segundo piso última habitación- y después como si Hermione no entendiera- solo siga las luces del corredor.

¡Era lo más humillante que la joven había pasado! Si la puerta no se hubiera cerrado después del desagradable señor Pettigrew no se hubiera controlado y le hubiera gritado sus verdades.

Ahora Hermione estaba sola en la mansión Spinner's End, la más alejada del camino que llevaba a Mill Town…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.- El canto de los ángeles entre las sombras.**_

La joven Hermione Granger había seguido el camino indicado por las velas encendidas.

Spinner's End era un lugar demasiado lúgubre en su interior, al parecer nadie se preocupaba mucho de quitar el polvo a los viejos candelabros que servían de ornamento.

Qué extraño…- musitó para sí Hermione.

En la casa, al menos por el corredor que caminaba no había ni un solo retrato, ni de los dueños ni de los antepasados, ella sabía muy bien que en las casas de los magos los retratos tenían movimiento, nada que ver con las simples pinturas de colores ocres que tenían los muggles en casa.

Muggle… Una palabra extraña para una persona extraña, el mundo –como todo niño sabía desde que era muy pequeño- era controlado por los magos, los muggles –persona no mágica- al carecer de habilidades mágicas no podían tener participación importante ni en la economía ni en la política, siempre había sido así y siempre sería así, estaba mal, todos lo sabían pero mientras el Magisterio de Magia y el Primer Ministro no establecieran lo contrario deberían respetar la ley, una ley injusta que no permitía que los hijos de muggles que sí habían desarrollado alguna habilidad privilegiada pudieran estudiar.

Si esa tonta ley no existiera Hermione ahora no tendría que estar lejos de sus padres, sin poder evitarlo apretó con fuerza contra sí su bolso, para su mala fortuna desde el interior del bolso se escuchó un sonido sordo, como si muchas cosas se hubieran caído, la chica una vez más volvió a gruñir, había puesto un hechizo sencillo para que entraran todas sus cosas y seguramente lo que había escuchado eran todos sus libros.

Finalmente el oscuro corredor terminó y ella llegó a la que desde ese día sería su nueva habitación, con un suspiro cansado abrió la puerta.

…

La señorita Granger no se molestó mucho en desempacar, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, mejor prefirió tirarse en la cama ocultando el rostro entre los almohadones.

Al menos la habitación era agradable y olía a lavanda ¿la habrían arreglado para ella? Se veía demasiado limpia en diferencia a las demás habitaciones, tenía una pequeña chimenea para el invierno y una amplia ventana que daba a los jardines.

Le gustaba el lugar, después de descansar un poco sus pies aun en la cama se levantó.

Aun es temprano para buscar algo que comer- se dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar los libros de su bolso.

La joven tenía que meter mucho su brazo para alcanzarlos, de dos en dos los fue sacando y colocando con un amor maternal encima de la cama, al tenerlos ordenados los fue colocando sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Así podré leer en las noches- se sonrió- y para una lectura ligera…

Un libro muy pesado estaba solo en la cama, era el último que quedaba.

Bueno…- se sonrojó sola- supongo que mi lectura ligera se quedará junto a mi cama.

Ahora el libro pesado estaba debajo de su almohada.

Muchas botellitas de perfumes fueron colocadas en una cómoda con espejo. Trato de arreglar un poco su cabello pero su melena castaña era tan rebelde que no se lo permitió en ningún momento.

Lo dejaré para después- se dijo enfurruñada de no lograr peinarse.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Estaba sola y podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¡cierto, estaba sola!

Regresó a su bolso y sacó su varita mágica, sus padres se la habían comprado en una importante tienda de varitas mágicas en Londres, los magos no habían sospechado que ella fuera hija de muggles por el completo conocimiento de la historia y datos importantes sobre la creación de varitas, así fue como su varita la eligió en la tienda del señor Olivanders.

Ya que estaba sola iba a practicar un poco de magia, solo hechizos sencillos…

…

Alohomora- susurró a una puerta.

Está se abrió al momento, en su interior no había otra cosa más que muebles empolvados, parecía que tenían capas de polvo tan gruesas como el mismo tiempo.

Ya era la octava puerta que abría con un hechizo sencillo como "Alohomora" y no había encontrado nada interesante.

Sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado continuó su recorrido, nada, al parecer el lugar estaba más que abandonado ¿qué clase de persona sería el profesor Snape? Seguramente sería un hombre muy viejo que se preocupaba más por sus cátedras en Hogwarts que por el estado de su propio hogar.

Al menos podría convencerlo de darme clases particulares- musitó Hermione- ¡Alohomora!

Y por primera vez su hechizo fallo, la puerta se mantuvo cerrada, ella volvió a tocar la percha con su varita, nada, esa puerta estaba cerrada.

¿Qué se podría esconder con un hechizo para que nadie la pudiera abrir? Sin poder evitarlo la curiosidad se había despertado en ella.

Después de que varios hechizos para entrar fallaron intento abrirla con un pasador para el cabello sin tener resultado.

Tendría que intentarlo después… ¿Qué podría haber ahí adentro?

…

Su estomago gruñía de hambre, había llegado la hora de comer. Su investigación del lugar debería esperar hasta después, ahora lo más importante era encontrar la cocina.

¿Cocina? ¿Dónde estás cocina? Necesitaré un mapa- pensó mientras trataba de encontrar la cocina.

¿Le habrían dejado alimento o tendría que prepararlo? Ojalá no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo jugando con las puertas, ahora tenía hambre y todavía tenía que encontrar la cocina.

No, no podía ser ¡Se había perdido en los corredores!

Vamos, Hermione- se dijo a sí misma- vamos, debes ubicarte, debes ubicarte…

…

Todo fue inútil, simplemente no podía recordar si había sido a la derecha pasando las armaduras de cobre o si era a la izquierda después de los candelabros de plata.

Hermione se dejó caer en la alfombra mientras hacía aparecer una tenue y delicada llama azul, si estuviera en casa la hubiera encerrado en uno de los tarros de cristal que su madre usaba para guardar las mermeladas pero a falta de tener algo a la mano tuvo que conformarse con protegerlo con sus propias manos.

Su estomago no dejaba de gruñir, hubiera empacado algunas galletas o emparedados también en su bolso, no solo libros y ropa…

…

La lluvia una vez más había comenzado, los caminos se volvieron lodosos y el avance de los carruajes se hizo mucho más lento, incluso los jalados por Threslas…

Por fin después de lo que a él le parecieron horas llegó a la mansión, una lechuza le había informado que la joven muggle había llegado hacia horas, la había recibido cuando estaba dando clase a los jóvenes Slytherin en Hogwarts.

Imaginaba que la pobre chica estaría encerrada en la habitación que se había preparado para ella ¿estaría asustada? ¿estaría triste? Seguramente estaría llorando a raudales por ser separada de sus padres, sí, generalmente eso pasaba con las jóvenes.

Se limpió el barro de las botas en la entrada de Spinner's End, no le gustaba ensuciar la alfombra, una antigua costumbre.

Abrió la puerta, como siempre la soledad era la única que le recibía en casa… Un momento ¿qué era ese sonido? ¿Música? ¿Una canción? Sí, no se había equivocado, alguien estaba cantando, tarareando una canción de cuna para ser más exacto.

Severus Snape siguió el agradable sonido, ¿qué estaría haciendo esa jovencita tan lejos de la habitación que le habían preparado?

…

Para callar a su estomago Hermione comenzó a cantar para no sentirse sola, era una canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantaba para dormirla cuando era bebé, no sabía cuantas veces la había repetido hasta que alzando de golpe la vista se topo con que alguien la estaba observando.

El señor de Spinner's End había llegado a casa…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.- Pastelillos de manzana que atraen a las serpientes.**_

Los dos se observaron en silencio, Hermione se sentía algo cohibida de haber sido descubierta cantando, nunca se atrevía a cantar frente a otras personas, su madre decía que tenía bonita voz pero ella prefería evitarlo. Por su parte el profesor Snape no imaginaba con encontrarse con una señorita muggle como ella, él –en esa ignorancia de los hombres- esperaba que le llevaran a alguna jovencita de coletas y no a una joven como la que cantaba sobre su alfombra.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y no fue hasta que el indiscreto estomago de la señorita Granger gruñó que se rompió esa pesada atmosfera.

Debe estar hambrienta- ironizó el profesor Snape- por aquí, por favor.

El mago hizo un ligero movimiento indicando que la siguiera por el corredor en el cual ella se había desorientado.

…

¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Quién era el profesor Snape? Hermione no tenía ni idea, solamente sabía que se había ofrecido a ayudarla en este momento de necesidad, al igual que Snape, ella también se había formado una idea equivocada de con quién estaría en esa lúgubre mansión, imaginaba que se tendría que ver cara a cara con un hombre viejo, de esos personajes que siempre tienen la nariz metida entre las hojas de los libros, a ella le gustaba esta idea, ella misma devoraba libros como otras jóvenes devoran golosinas e ilusiones de contraer matrimonio.

¡Qué ocurrencia! Ni estaba para esas ridículas ideas ni estaba con un hombre anciano, el profesor Snape vestía de negro, ¿por qué el negro? ¿Elegancia? ¿Luto? La cabeza de Hermione se llenaba de locas ideas al respecto mientras lo seguía en silencio, parecía que el mago de firme andar tenía engomado el cabello, era eso o le faltaba un baño. Hermione dejo escapar una ligera risilla traviesa.

El profesor Snape se detuvo solo escucharla y giro sorprendiéndola cuando la chica todavía trataba de ocultar su risa con su blanca mano. ¿Qué la habría hecho reír? Se pregunto Snape mirándola levantando levemente la ceja derecha, acto seguido continuo caminando sin preguntarle nada.

La señorita Granger se sonrojo un poco, al menos no la había descubierto riéndose de él.

…

Las luces de la cocina se iluminaron por arte de magia ¿de qué otra forma iba a ser en la casa de un mago? De un ligero movimiento el profesor Snape saco de entre su capa su varita y haciendo un rápido vaivén en el aire la porcelana comenzó a ponerse en la mesa mientras la lumbre del fogón se encendía al fondo.

No es necesario hacerlo todo con magia- dijo de pronto Hermione.

El profesor Snape giro para verla. La chica había abandonado su lugar junto a la puerta para acercarse a la mesa y ayudar a ponerla, después de un grácil movimiento evito que una tetera se estrellara contra la alacena detrás de ella.

Severus no dejaba de observarla, era la primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo que una mujer estaba en Spinner's end, mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras la chica prácticamente bailaba de un lado a otro ésta había terminado de poner todo listo para comer.

Todo listo- sonrió Hermione.

Snape solamente asintió.

…

La comida era mala, la verdad sea dicha; pero, con hambre hasta las piedras pueden saber tan bien como el mejor pan de Europa.

Severus había reparado en la mueca de desagrado de Hermione al probar el primer bocado pero cuando éste estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto intentando excusarse ella había comenzado a comer como un naufrago.

Snape no había probado su plato, estaba embelesado observando a Hermione, y él que había pensado que se las tendría que ver con prácticamente una niña, y la niña resultó ser una joven muy activa y de muy buen comer.

De pronto Hermione reparo en que por un momento había dejado de lado los modales y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó al máximo tratando de ocultar su rostro carmín con la cortina de su melena castaña.

Gracias por la comida- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

¿No fue tan mala?- preguntó Severus sin aprovechar la oportunidad de ponerla en evidencia.

La chica abrió al máximo los ojos, ¡La había descubierto!

Tal vez pueda cocinar yo la próxima vez- contestó en un susurro.

Snape asintió una vez más.

…

Severus no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las personas, a decir verdad prefería evitarlas así que solamente terminar de comer y limpiar con ayuda de su varita se retiro a su habitación mientras Hermione sin saber cómo tratar con él también se retiraba a la suya.

Qué extraño es el profesor Snape- pensaba Hermione mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro sin realmente mirarlo- pareciera que me evita ¿por qué?

Mientras la chica pensaba en el profesor, éste también se hundía en sus propios pensamientos en su habitación. ¿Por qué había ayudado a esta chica? Solamente él lo sabía, lo bueno era que mañana no tendría que ir a dar clases a Hogwarts, así podría aprovechar un poco para descansar en casa.

…

El aroma a dulce lo hizo despertar. Un momento ¿había dicho aroma a dulce? ¡Y desde cuando su casa olía a dulce!

Severus Snape se puso de pie de un salto tomando su bata de noche. Solo anudarla salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, siguió el corredor hasta llegar a la cocina y abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpazo.

El portazo hizo que Hermione soltará la tetera que tenía entre las manos, al momento la porcelana se destrozó al chocar contra el suelo.

¿Qué podía significar? Nada más sencillo que esto. La joven Granger se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y se había dirigido a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; pero, antes, por la ventana de su habitación había visto un manzano que ya había tirado algunos frutos así que antes de correr a la cocina había salido. ¡Ahí estaban, cuatro rojas manzanas!

Severus no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido, tiempo suficiente para que Hermione tuviera listo el desayuno y unos cuantos pastelillos que había preparado con las manzanas del jardín, no fue hasta que éstos estuvieron listos que el aroma a dulce le había despertado.

Ahora estaba terminando por poner un poco de té cuando el portazo la sorprendió y la porcelana se había roto.

Solo ver lo que la chica había hecho, Severus volvió a sacar su varita y de un movimiento la tetera estaba como nueva.

El profesor Snape tenía que aceptar que el desayuno había sido el mejor que había tenido en años, es más, ni siquiera lo que preparaban para comer en Hogwarts se parecía a lo que la señorita Granger había preparado esa mañana.

Y por si fuera poco ¡Pastelillos de manzana! Al principio se mostró renuente al momento de aceptar uno de esos dulces bocadillos pero finalmente y después de un "solo porque se tomó la molestia" terminó por aceptar uno… y bueno tal vez otro más "para no despreciar su trabajo"

Hermione se sonreía por lo bajo mientras tomaba de su té. El hombre frente a ella parecía tener colgado el letrero de "no molestar" en el cuello, una de esas personas con las que es mejor no tratar, no acercarse; pero, tenía detalles que desconcertaban, como si todo fuera una pantalla ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, lo averiguaría…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
